


Monday

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A missing scene from Can of Worms/sorry excuse for porn.





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed frenglish.

"I've had my share let me tell ya! More than my share! Plus I've had full blown love affairs too!" Cat shrieked, offended that his crew mates doubted his non-existent sexual prowess and very mildly terrified by the idea of having his life sucked out of him by a GELF. As usual, Rimmer didn't help.

"Well yes, mirror in the bathroom, mirror in the hall… I'd forgotten about those."

Lister could barely contain his smile as he listened to Rimmer. _Naughty hologram_ , he thought fondly before he rolled his eyes at Cat's antics.

Before they had all barged in, he had been lost in a delicious, hazy dream. He remembered the vibrations of a low voice gasping in pleasure against his neck, blue material brushing against his skin and soft, wavy hair tickling his nose. It had all been very, very nice, much more pleasant than the idea of dealing with Vampire GELFs.

*

"What about that bit?"  
"Mine!"  
"And that?"  
"Mine.And that bit, all mine!" Cat told his new Lady Cat friend with delight. Lister ignored them, he had had more than his share of action for the day and he longed to lock himself in his quarters with Rimmer to indulge in their favorite shared activity, now that they were finally back on Red Dwarf. "Look, we'll catch you guys later," he announced casually as he walked into the corridor to his right, followed by the hologram.

They remained quiet on their way to the sleeping quarters but Lister couldn't stop smiling, knowing perfectly what it meant when they were left alone near the bunks in the middle of the day.

"Lock!" Rimmer barked once they were in, before grabbing Lister by the shoulders and kissing him ravenously. _God finally_ , Lister thought, melting against the perfect hard light projection. His hands immediately went for those firm buns he had been dreaming of for what felt like milleniums. He moaned as a warm tongue teased his lips and walked Rimmer to the lower bunk, laying him down none too gently before standing up to look at the handsome, disheveled light creature so ready for him.

"Get your kit off Rimmsy. I want you right now."

"I really shouldn't give you what you want, Miladdo, you could have gotten us into a world of trouble this morning."

"I'm lucky you're as desperate for it as I am then," The Scouser answered huskily. "Get naked Rimmer, I need to fuck you."

The hologram merely groaned in lieu of an answer, Lister's words obviously driving him wild. Lister, his eyes black with lust, as Rimmer's long body wriggled, his uniform fading away and leaving him naked, spread and exposed on the bunk.

"Well, get on with it then."

"Yeah." Lister said dreamily and pounced onto the object of his undying lust and affection, pressing every inch of his leather clad self against him as he grabbed a handful of curls and made him bare his neck. He sucked and nibbled up the long column until he found an ear and decided that sucking on the lobe and talking dirty until Rimmer was begging for it seemed like a good idea. 

"Oh Rimmsy," Lister whispered, pressing his hips against Rimmer's,"God luv, I really want to say something really romantic but all I want is to shag your ass until you can't stop coming."

Rimmer's mouth fell open and a stream of desperate moans and pleasure filled whimpers escaped his soft lips. The usually witty hologram was at a complete loss for words, all he could do was roll his hips and press his wet, naked cock up against the raw leather covering Lister's erection. The delicious feeling and the horny, sexy Scouser on top of him were driving him mad and he was close already. It only took Lister to hump his crotch properly a couple of times before he gave in, shouting in pleasure.

"Lister, Lister! Oh god, oh fuck yes!"

"Oh there you go" Lister grinned against Rimmer's hot neck, "There you go babe… You're so hot Arnold." He said, his hands roaming freely over the tensed, shaking body coming apart underneath his. Rimmer wrapped his long legs around Lister's waist as he rode his orgasm until it was painful. He hissed and pushed Lister off of him so he could roll over onto his stomach.

"Please please please just fuck me already. And get naked for smeg's sake!" He panted, still completely high.

"Yes, Mister Rimmer sir," Lister answered, checking out the yummy backside offered to him. He looked down on himself and the mess Rimmer had made out of his trousers before he shrugged off his jacket and shirt and pushed his trousers down his thighs. As for Rimmer, he was being pro-active, even in his post orgasmic state. The sight of him fingering himself to prepare his body to take Lister was just about enough to make the Scouser growl like an animal. 

"Let me luv, please." He asked gently. When Rimmer removed his middle finger, Lister grabbed both cheek in his hands, still wearing his leather gloves. He spread Rimmer and let his thumb slide easily inside of him, teasing the small, reddened ring of muscles. The hologram arched his back to urge Lister on.

"Listy fuck me please… I need it…" He groaned miserably, his cock hardening again between his shaking thighs.

"Look at you, you just came and you're still begging for it."

"Lister, I swear to god!" Rimmer growled impatiently. It made Lister laugh softly but it wasn't like he was in any state to deny Rimmer what he wanted. He was dying to fuck him, so he did. He removed his thumb and guided his cock to penetrate his man slowly, allowing him to stretch gradually and take his steel hard erection in. That was the one draw back of being so well endowed, he could not shove it up Rimmer's ass just like that, no matter how much the lanky sod asked for it.

Lister let out the breath he had been holding once he was properly buried inside that feverish body and started fucking immediately, knowing it would be done all too quickly. He grabbed a slim hip with one hand and gave a few playful spanks to each cheek to make Rimmer's lovely ass red and even lovelier. 

That was it, that was just was Lister needed, to have Rimmer depraved, on his hands and knees, moaning with each hard thrust, screaming in agony every time Lister hit his prostate. Every muscle Lister touched was trembling, the words escaping his own mouth were so filthy even he was ashamed. He found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing they hadn't got to shag back when they were twenty something lads, because they probably would have made the whole universe explode.

He let go of Rimmer's hip and grabbed his hair, tugging on it to make him arch his long neck just because he could, and it was sexy and he knew Rimmer loved to be taken like a whore and have all the neuroses fucked out of him. "I need you to come, Arn, I need to feel you come on my cock."

It was all it took. Rimmer cried out as his pleasure wrecked body thrashed and his cock spurted all over the sheets, his ass tightening around Lister's gorgeous cock. Lister pounded him all through it and then finally, his throbbing erection released loads after loads of cum as he gave in to his own pleasure. The maddening feelings and sensation made Rimmer glitch. He turned soft light for just a second, but it was still just long enough for the cum in his body to drip all over the sheets.

Lister blacked out and when he opened his eyes again, his face was buried between a set of shoulder blades. He grinned lazily and stroked his hands over Rimmer's now calm body.

"Well, that's not a bad way to start the week."

Rimmer was about to say something back when the sound of Kryten's voice came from the screen near their bunks and echoed through the room, warning them about a big emergency.

It was just another Monday on Red Dwarf, really.


End file.
